just an ordinary girl
by K1TT3N-W1NG5
Summary: im no good at summaries but... kitty is a new character there is fax, there is gazzyXkitty, maybe some niggy, and maybe an angel pairing if this story goes far enough


**A/N: i will tease u With my rubbish author skills**

**anyway this is IMPORTANT SO READ**

**I'm crap**

**this is T cuz i said so**

**i swear lots, so what**

**this has fax**

**but not yet**

**the flock isn't even in it yet**

**o yeah n i don't own maximum ride but i do unfortunately own the crappy characters in this story and the rubbish story line (plot)**

* * *

**kitty's POV**

* * *

have you ever had a feeling.

a feeling that you aren't normal.

i have.

i feel as though i have a purpose.

a purpose more than the average human.

i know I'm crazy, but its something i can't ignore.

at the moment i live in England, and I'm in foster care.

or at least i should be, but of course, this is where my story truly begins.

my name is Kitty, and i am 14 years old.

i have a secret.

its the reason i left my family, well my foster family, my real family is dead.

i killed them, when i was four.

it was a car accident.

it was my fault, if i hadn't have been so selfish and spoilt, we wouldn't have been in that car.

on that roundabout.

undertaking.

under the lorry.

in the hospital.

at the cemetery.

none of it would've happened.

but it did.

so yeah, anyway, back to the secret.

i can fly, i have wings.

it started a week ago at the hospital.

they gave me a shot, they said it may have side effects such as growing an extra limb like a finger or toe overnight, maybe strength enhancement and elevated senses and reflexes.

"not by much, not enough to be noticeable" they said.

but oh, how they were wrong, oh, how they were so very, very wrong.

first i could hear more, then i could see further, smell each blade of grass's unique smell, feel the air pressure, taste more, i could even feel the difference in my strength.

things were changing rapidly.

the senses increased more and more.

the strength elevated beyond human levels.

I grew a considerable amount in height.

Became so thin i was considered anorexic.

but it was one night, well this morning, i knew something was wrong.

when i awoke with a pair of wings.

i jumped out of the window, thinking i was dreaming that i could fly.

i spread my wings and pain split through my back when they hit the air, it wasn't a dream.

i flapped my wings frantically, trying to fly.

i managed to slow my fall and land with a tumble onto the ground.

so here i am, in the old closed down public toilets in the local park at 2 in the morning.

ill try to get some sleep, then in the morning ill take to the road, and walk for miles on end, to find someone similar to me.

but i can hear a whisper just outside of the door.

the door just creaked open and their figures barely showing in the dim moonlight and polluting light, six people stood in front of me in the doorway.

* * *

**Max's POV**

* * *

"land guys" i shouted behind me as i landed myself.

I am max, maximum ride, and i have saved your butt more times than u can count.

im 20, you might remember me from when i was 14...

well are ages have changed...

Max(me)-20

Fang(my newly made boyfriend)-20

Iggy(dude with the black face and sightless eyes)-20

nudge(almost as sweet as angel but puts the worlds greatest motor-mouth to shame)-17

Gazzy(the gasman... black face and green/yellow fumes)-14

and angel(my baby)-12

for some reason, unknown to me, we are in England and if my mental map skills aren't bogus we have just landed in a town called Evesham.

**they aren't**

i sighed, the voice always comes at the most random and inappropriate times.

well we might as well find somewhere to stay for the night...

"guys over here!" i said ushering the flock over to what appeared to be some shut down old toilets with the lock broken or something...

when everyone was outside i opened the door and...

**Gazzy's POV**

we sat until sunrise just talking, i was old enough to take watch now, max was still edgy about nudge on watch though, let alone me, i got angel to 'convince' her though.

when sunrise arrived i looked over at kitty, we were outside and she had just fallen asleep.

the way the orange glows set over her face and made her deep red hair glisten an even more vibrant colour.

the way it made the white feathers almost match the golden feathers on her wings.

she was totaly and utterly beautiful.

"thankyou" she mumbled opening one eye to look at me.

her shockingly green eyes captivated and captured my own.

wait... "why did you say thankyou?"

"because you said sommat about me being beautiful" she gave me a confused face, it was cute scrunched up like that, especialy when her cheeks are slightly rosey like that... then it dawned on me...


End file.
